


let's run away (together, with me in your arms)

by cherrybomb_marichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Human Plagg, Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Light Angst, Modern Royalty AU, Royalty AU, no beta we die like banana, not crack this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Them. She liked the sound of that. She barely knew this handsome stranger and yet, she found herself falling so deeply in love. It would be alright, because love would conquer it all. Not even her uncle could stop her, because she was in love. And there was no going back.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Adrichat February 2021 Exchange





	let's run away (together, with me in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicianofesperance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/gifts).



> Well, well, well Adrichat....

“Why am I doing this again?” Clara, who preferred to be called her alias “Chat Noire”, sighed as she stared at her dress in the mirror.

“Look kid, you’re a princess. Dressing up is part of the job.” Plagg pointed out as he adjusted her sleeve.

“I never wanted to become a princess.” Clara huffed. Being a princess was _not_ all sunshine and rainbows.

“Tough luck kid. Life isn’t fair.” 

“I found that out years ago.” She rolled her eyes. Life was harsh, like really harsh. Why couldn’t she just run away from all of her problems?

“Then why do you still complain?” Plagg rebutted. Look, he loved the girl and all, but she was a drama queen (despite her saying that she was not, in fact, a queen, but a princess.)

“Like you don’t” She scoffed. 

“Hey! I’ve had bad luck all of my life. I have every right to complain. You just stand in one place and look pretty.” He argued with the teen. Life threw him (and kept on throwing him) all the bad luck in the world. Was he a bad luck magnet or what?

“Well I don’t feel pretty.” Clara crossed her arms. She could feel the prickly fabric rubbing on her shoulders, but she couldn’t say anything about it. She never was allowed to speak her mind.

“This isn’t about what you want.” Kids, these days. It always had to be about them. Why can’t they all just sit back, relax and eat camembert. If the world was like this, hell, things would go much smoother.

“I've never been asked what I want! It’s always ‘Do this. Do that.’ I don’t even have time to be myself.” She raised her voice, for the very first time. It felt…strange. Like, she felt as if she had the power to tell off anyone. 

“Fine, then. What do you want?” Plagg asked, after recollecting himself after her little outburst. She was just a teenager, he told himself. Teens were always so dramatic.

“I don’t need your fake sympathy Plagg.”

“No, no I’m curious. Tell me.” This time, he meant it. What was going on in that little head of hers?

“Well then, I want to have an adventure! Do things for myself. Hunt, fish do normal people things.”

“Even if you wanted to, you know your uncle wouldn’t allow it.”

“Clara! Oh, my beautiful niece. You look stunning!” And just as magic, Uncle Gabriel came in.

“Speak of the devil.” Plagg murmured under his breath

“Thank you uncle.” Clara politely curtsied, although she really wanted to sack this man. 

“Plagg, you’ve outdone yourself with her dress. Fantastic work, as always.” Gabriel praised the seamstress.

“Thank you ‘Your Highness’” Plagg bowed, with a very dry, and sarcastic tone, which Gabriel was unable to detect.

“Tikki will arrive shortly for your makeup Clara. Remember to make your uncle proud.” Gabriel pinched Clara’s cheek, in which one would (dare say) a loving matter.

“Of course uncle.”

“Ta-ta” Gabriel walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Clara was so obedient, unlike that mistake of her cousin. It was even a miracle that he decided to leave the palace. Clara did not need any distractions.

“I hate this job.” Clara grumbled. She really hated dressing up, going to balls, just being fancy is tiring! 

“But you aren’t even getting paid.” Plagg remarked. Unless…. No, Gabriel wouldn’t (he couldn’t) be so heartless, would he?

“My bank account speaks otherwise.” 

“I don’t get it what’s so interesting about doing ‘normal people things?’” Plag diverted the sarcastic answer, not wanting to hear about the millions in her bank account.

“Spend all of your sixteen miserable years dressing up and going to parties that you absolutely hate and then you’ll understand my position.”

“Now dear, not all sixteen years of your life were miserable.” A voice that was sweet came ringing in their ears. Clara could recognize that voice anywhere!

“Aunt Tikki!” Clara attacked the kind lady with a hug and many cheek kisses,

“Clara, Clara, what did I say about negative self-thoughts?” Tikki shook her head. She _might_ had eavesdropped (just a bit), but it wasn’t that bad.

“But I’m not lying. I am literally spitting facts.” Clara frowned. It was true. And she never lies.

“Dear, life can never be miserable if I’m in it.” Tikki did a slightly dramatic hair flip.

“True that.” Plagg spoke up from his corner.

“Oh, Plagg. I didn’t see you there.” Tikki acknowledged the man. Something was about him today. “You don’t smell like camembert today.” She sniffed. Oh, that was what had changed.

“Sugarcube!” Plagg answered, slightly offended.

“Don’t” Tikki did not want to hear him rant about the delecities of camembert, again, for the twenty-two thousandth time.

“Surely you don’t think I’m a barbarian?”

“Uh-huh.” Tikki looked him up and down.

“Oh! The pain! Your sarcasm shot through my chest, and right into my heart.” Plagg did the action of an arrow piercing through his heart, making more in love with the woman day by day.

“Ew. Romance.” Clara stuck her tongue out playfully as the two adults were (shamelessly) flirting in front of her.

“Trust me, when you’ll fall in love it’ll be much worse.” Plagg quipped.

“Like I’m living in some chummy fanfiction. Better yet, make it an forbidden lovers AU.” Clara rolled her eyes. Love was ridiculous (utterly ridiculous), at times. Though she would never admit, she found it heartwarming to know that one day, you would find someone that would be perfect for you. Like, your other half (quite literally).

“Hey! Fanfiction is good for the soul!” Plagg protested. He was offended that she would say such a thing.

“So, he finally admits it.” Tikki slyly looked at Plagg. He had previously denied having to do anything with fanfiction, so this confession was unexpected.

“So? I admit it. I read fanfiction. Do you have a problem with it?” Plagg crossed his arms, getting defensive. There were two (three) things he loved most in life, which are camembert and fanfiction (and Tikki, but he wouldn’t admit it.) And no one could get away with insulting either of them.

“Oh, there is no problem Plagg, not to worry. However I am slightly offended that I am not on your list for the things that you care deeply about.”

“Oh- I um. You know! You are supposed to be doing Clara’s hair right now! I’m being a distraction. I should go now, bye!” Plagg dashed out of the room.

“Men.” Tikki and Clara rolled their eyes while sighing. But for the moment, dwelling about the mysteries of men was not a priority, they really needed to do Clara’s hair.

* * *

“Sorry, I have to go do something.” Clara politely diverted the most boring conversation she has ever witnessed in her entire life. This party was suffocating and she needed fresh air like twenty minutes ago.

“Of course Clara. Go and be a responsible girl.” The old lady patted her cheeks, sending the teen off. She had watched Clara grow from an energetic child into an intelligent young woman.

“Thank you.” Clara rushed out of the room, but as she was in a hurry, she wasn’t paying attention and she bumped into someone.

“Woah, Clara. I didn’t take you as a clumsy type.” A voice lightly teased her. Oh, Clara knew that voice from anywhere.

“Well, Kagami, we can’t be perfect everyday.”

“True. Anyways, what are you doing? You seem to be rushed. Meeting someone?”

“Always straight to the point.” Clara laughed. This was the only part of being a princess she enjoyed. Being with wholesome people like Kagami and Marinette. They always put a smile on her face.

“Oh? She doesn't deny it! So, our baby Clara has a crush?” Kagami smirked.

“Clara likes who?” A cheerful voice came from behind Clara.

“Don’t worry Marinette. I just wanted to get some air.”

“Aww. I really wanted to see our little Clara grow up.” Marinette playfully pouted. She had known Clara for almost 7 years now. They basically grew up together. 

“Don’t worry. I might be sixteen but I have the spirit of a child.”

“Good to know.” Marinette smiled. Some things never change.

“Well, it was nice talking to you ladies.”

“Bye!” Marinette and Kagami waved to the blonde. It was always a good day if you got to see a friend.

Clara skillfully diverted her way out of the crowd, avoiding to make eye contact with any of the staff. If she got caught, well let’s just say it wouldn’t end prettily. She climbed up the flight of stairs feeling more and more free like a bird as she went up. Finally, she made it to the top of the roof. The cool night air hit her face like a wave splashing the seaside. She closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing.

_One _Breath in.__

__

___Breath out.__ _

___ _

___She focused on her surroundings. She could hear the crickets singing their nighttime melody. The nearby lake made small waves which reminded her of the ocean. Ah, she felt so at peace. So relaxed._ _ _

___ _

___“Hey.” A voice came from behind her._ _ _

___ _

___“Hello, who are you?” Clara asked, as she saw a mop of blonde hair come into view._ _ _

___ _

___“I’m Adrien. You?” The figure introduced themself._ _ _

___ _

___“Clara. What are you doing up here?”_ _ _

___ _

___“I could ask you the same thing. A princess like you shouldn’t be up here. It’s dangerous.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I am perfectly capable of defending myself!” Clara exclaimed, offended that he thought, simply because she was a princess, she couldn’t defend herself._ _ _

___ _

___“Feisty, are you?” Adrien chuckled._ _ _

___ _

___Clara humped. She hated men who thought women were weak creatures._ _ _

___ _

___“No need to get angry. You just… look familiar.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Well, I am a princess. You’ve probably seen me on the news or something.” Clara waved it off. No one truly knew her. They only knew her pretty face. To them she was nothing more or nothing less that that._ _ _

___ _

___“No, you, look, we have the same hair and eye color.” The two circled around each other, carefully observing the other. It looked like they were half of one person. They looked like twins even._ _ _

___ _

___“You’re right.”_ _ _

___ _

___Adrien snorted. “I’m always right.”_ _ _

___ _

___“No need to get so boastful.” Clara scolded him._ _ _

___ _

___“Do you sometimes wish to just run away from all your problems?” Adrien asked Clara, looking up at the sky. Personally, he just wanted to run away from everyone and live on a peaceful island and live on nothing but fruits, oh, and also he’d have a hamster and name it Plagg (it was a pun on “the plague”)._ _ _

___ _

___“Always. But, it isn’t so easy.” the princess replied._ _ _

___ _

___“Then why don’t we run away, together. You and me?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Could we really?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Do you trust me?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oddly, I have a lot of trust in a stranger.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Life is full of surprises. Hold on tight.” Adrien picked her up princess style (which was ironic, because in fact she was a princess)._ _ _

___ _

___“Are you really strong, or am I really light?” Clara asked, amused with the little amount of effort put into running and carrying her._ _ _

___ _

___“To be honest I have no idea. Just the idea of running away from it all is my motivation.” Adrien replied honestly._ _ _

___ _

___“Do you know where we are going?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Does it really matter? As long as we have each other, nothing can happen to us.”_ _ _

___ _

___Them. She liked the sound of that. She barely knew this handsome stranger and yet, she found herself falling so deeply in love. It would be alright, because love would conquer it all. Not even her uncle could stop her, because she was in love. And there was no going back._ _ _


End file.
